Estel's little brother
by The-Talon
Summary: I know you have read lots of storys where Legolas and Aragorn first meet, but have you ever seen them meet as children? Please just give it a try. Reviews!COMPLETE!
1. Why can't I?

**Brothers Forever**

Author: Elphpirate

rating: PG

A.N. I know that Legolas and Aragorn are not really the same age, but in this story they are. Oh yeah, Aragorn's Mother died right after his Father, so Elrond raised him. Okay?

Disclaimer: All of these character belong to Tolkien, not me. Tolkien is da man.

Chapter 1

Estel never thought he could be so bored. His foster-brothers Elladan and Elrohir, were gone on a hunting trip and wouldn't be back for two or three more weeks. His foster- Father Elrond, would normally have played with him, but some pressing business about trade with Mirkwood had him booked up with paper work and meeting.

Estel sighed, he was for sure not going to play with the elf-children his age. He remembered far to well what they said last time."My Ada said you should never befriend a mortal, they are only going to die ant way.' 'Yeah, and you can't trust them, they are all weak!' 'I'd rather play with a Sindar or a Dwarf than with you!" Estel watch them play a game of hide-n-seek in a small field near Elrond's house. They did look like they were haveing fun. Maybe they wouldn't notice if he joined in. Haveing nothing better to do, Estel racest out to the field.

Well, his hopes of joining unnoticed were soon crushed. As soon as he made it to the middle of the field all laughter and playing had stopped. Estel began to feel very uneasy with all of those eyes on him. "You again?!" Asked one of the older elf-children Estel knew, His name was Gelmir, and he had maded it clear that he had no intentions of being friends. "I want to play too." Estel said in the strongest voice a six year old could muster. Elladan had told him before; " Don't let them pick on you. Stand up for yourself." He just hoped he didn't get beat up for it.

"Let me think about that.... No." Came the flat answer.

Estel just staired at him, then he heard a new voice coming from behind him.

"Why can't he play?" It questioned.

Estel turned to get a better look at the new comer. He was a elf, of course, about the same height as Estel and the same age. He had long hair like all the other elves Estel had seen, but this one was diffrent. He had long straight blonde hair and pale skin. He wore mostly greens ans browns and had the bluest eyes Estel had ever seen in his life! He could tell the child was not from around here.

"Why can he not play?" The question came again, with a little annoyance.

Gelmir watched the younger elf closely then smiled. "Why Can't he play? Because he is like you." Now Estel was really confused. Like this blonde elf?

"What do you mean?"

Gelmir smiled again, this time the smile looked cruel. "You are sindarin, are you not?" Gelmir emphasize the word 'sindarin' as if it left a bad taest in his mouth.

"Yes," the younger elf replided. "I am. My name is Legolas. I am here with my Ada from Mirkwood."

Gelmir glanced at his friends. "That is how you two are alike, you are sindarin and Estel is a mortal..."

Estel and Legolas looked at each other oddly, woundering what Gelmir could mean by all of this. Gelmir laughed. "You really don't understand, do you?" Estel and Legolas were now both wishing to be any where but here. "Everyone knows that the Noldar are wiser, more powerful elves, far better than any sindarin! I mean look at Oropher," Gelmir taunted. Legolas could feel his face get red. Even though he himself had never known his Grandfather (Oropher had died in the last alliance, long before Legolas was even born.) Oropher was still very much a role model to his grandson. Thranduil told his son many storys of Oropher, for he wanted his son to have some idea of who his Grandfather was.

"To arragont and stupid to just wait for Gil-Galad's orders." Gelmir's friends had now formed what looked like a front line of a army behind him. " And don't EVEN get me started on the worthless race of men!" The older elf said loudly.

Estel could feel unshed tears fill his eyes. " Oh yeah, cry, give them one more reason to laugh at you!" He thought.

Beside him, Legolas, who had always had a temper like his Father and his Grandfather's (Just not as easyly lit) was ready to tackle Gelmir. "How dare he speak about my grandfather that way!" He thought.

"It's no wounder that Oropher and all the kings of men are all DEAD!" Gelmir had just nailed the final nail into his own coffin. Legolas swung with all the might his small body could give, and knocked Gelmir to the ground.

Gelmir sat there blinking, then wiped the small line of blood that came from his nose where Legolas' fist had hit. With somthing that sounded like a growl, Gelmir jumped to his feet and threw himself at Legolas.

Before Legolas or Gelmir knew what was happening, Estel knocked Gelmir to the ground again. Estel himself did not exspect to hit Gelmir, but Legolas stuck his neck out for him and Estel really didn't want to see the young elf get hurt.

Gelmir stode, gathered his friends and yelled over his shoulder as he ran, "You're both freaks!" then they were out of sight. Legolas and Estel both stoud in a odd silence. Legolas shook his head, remembering how his Ada acted when he met someone for the first time. Giving a short bow in elven greeting, he said "I am Legolas son of Thranduil."

Estel smiled. He had seen his Ada greet many people in this formal way. He bowed in return, "My name is Estel son of Elrond." Estel could not believe that this elf-child was talking to him! None of the other children from Rivendell had ever taken the time to get to know him, much less speak kindly to him.

"You did not have to do that for me,' the young human said shyly. 'asking them to let me play the way you did. If you hadn't done that, they would have let you play with them, I mean because, well...you're a elf."

"Not the way they see it. I have tryed to play with them before and they said that sindarin elves are 'No better than dogs.". Legolas sighed.

"We don't need them," Estel said in a we-don't-have-to-take-this voice. "We can play without them!" So for the rest of the day, if you saw one then you saw the other. The elves that saw them were amazed at how fast there two unlikely companions became friends. They seemed as if they had known each other from borth, as if they were brothers.

To Be Contiued.....

So what do you think? Please review, tell me what you liked and didn't like. There is one more chapter I want to put up, but I'd like some feed back first! )


	2. Questions

**Hey! Thank ya'll so much for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**To answer one of the reviews that asked if Gelmir knew that Elrond had some sindarin in his family: Well' lets just say Gelmir never paid much attention in his history lesson.**

**I'm really sorry aboyt all the words I've misspelled but you see, I'm dyslexic, so this kind of stuff just happens sometimes. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: The people and places are not mine, they all belong to Tolkien. He da man.**

**Chapter 2**

**Later that evening, when Estel and Legolas were cooling off by a small pool, Estel asked a strange question. "Legolas, you said you came here with your Ada, right?" Legolas smiled and nodded. "Well, you have told me a lot about your Ada, but what about your Mother? You never said any thing about her?" Estel was not trying to be nosey, and to both children it was not a nosey question.**

**But Legolas did look a little flustered. "She left..." He said in such a small voice that Estel was not sure he had heard him right. "She left?" EStel said softly to himself. He had never heard of a Mother simply getting up and leaving before. "Where did she go?" Estel finally asked when Legolas didn't offer to explain.**

**"She died.... Ada said that means that she went to live in the Blessed realm, but we can not go to visit her there." The answer came as if it had been told to him many times. Estel saw tears start to gather in Legolas' eyes. "I don't have a Mother ether." Estel spoke the words without even thinking about it. It seemed odd to Estel that he would speak about his Mother with someone he had only known for a day. He had known Elladan and Elrohir for as long as he could remember, and he still could not talk about his Mother with them. But Legolas was different. Some how.**

**Legolas looked up. "But I do have my brothers. And they always cheer me up when I'm sad and missing her. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"**

**"I had a baby brother, but the orcs that killed Mommy, killed him too."**

**Estel watched the elf that only a few minutes ago was laughing and playing, now trying his best not to cry. A thought came to Estel, He sat down next to Legolas and gave him a friendly hug. "I'll be your brother."**

**"Really?" Legolas asked, brightening at the idea. He then frowned. "Can you do that? Be someone's brother even if you have a different Ada?"**

**Estel scratched his head. "I don't see why not."**

**"I'd like that. And we'll be brothers forever, won't we?" Legolas asked.**

**"Yeah, forever." Estel repeated happily.**

****

**So that is how it started. Estel and Legolas remained friends for the rest of their lives in middle-earth, and after in the blessed realm. As for Gelmir and his friends, well... when they returned home they met the wrath of not only their Mothers when they heard about what happened, but also the wrath of Lord Elrond and King Thranduil.**

**The End**

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Maybe you want to give me a review or an interpretive dance? Never mind on the dance, but I'll take the reviews!**

**eLpHpIrAtE **


End file.
